Ce qu'elle est
by Tsume-en-Force
Summary: Dans leur étrange groupe ils ont tous une part de ténèbre, même pour elle... Mais peuvent-ils l'accepter?


Sous l'avalanche de nouveaux petit one-shot publiés récemment je n'ai pas pu m'empécher de rajouter mon grain de sel, ce os, je l'ai écris trés rapidement y a quelques mois, la je viens juste de l"améliorer", mais j'avoue ne pas l'avoir vraiment corrigé donc pardon por les fautes, je me suis un peu précipitée... Enfin bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

><p>Titre : Ce qu'elle est.<p>

Pour leur amour secret, pour la sœur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu ou pour celle perdue il y a longtemps, pour le souvenir d'un autre sourire si semblable. Elle était la jeune fille qui les liaient tous.

Leur amie.

Leur pureté.

La lumière de leurs ténèbres… Leur demoiselle en détresse.

Elle était celle qui les comprenaient, bien plus que n'importe quel autre femme malgrés son inexpérience. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle leur était si précieuse, pourtant… Eux-mêmes la comprenait-ils vraiment ?

Le regard en feu, la jeune fille feula à l'adresse de tigre rouge.

« Tu me trouves si faible que ça ? »

Elle regarda avec frustration les trois hommes, les trois mises à prix, qui baignaient dans leur sang au milieu de sa chambre. Ses poings se serrèrent.

« Je pouvais m'en occuper seule ! »

Les dents serrées, elle regarda tour à tour les visages de ses amis. Au premier bruit de combat, l'ensemble de ses compagnons s'étaient précipités dans sa chambre, Tigre rouge et Bonten avaient encore le sang de leurs victimes sur les mains. Le sang de **_ses_** proies.

Ils étaient venus la sauver. Encore.

Des hommes fiers, des hommes forts. Qui n'avaient pu que venir secourir la pauvre petite fille si faible ?

Son regard se posa sur Mahiro et Okuni, Mahiro semblait sous le choc de sa réaction, tandis qu'Okuni la regardait calculatrice. Et elles ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas allez les secourir **elles** ?

« C'était mon combat ! »

Sa colère se transformait en nausée. Comment avaient-ils pu intervenir ? Pourquoi étaient-ils intervenu, alors qu'eux-mêmes ne l'aurait pas supporté ? Les règles étaient pourtant claires non ? On ne se mêle pas du combat des autres, à moins qu'elle ne soit pas digne d'être considérer comme une combattante ? Mahiro était un ninja, Okuni une informatrice, mais avaient-ils oubliés ce qu'elle-même était ?

« Vous me trouvez _**tous**_ aussi faible ? »

Elle recula devant eux, se prenant légèrement les pieds dans les draps de son futon. Elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter : elle savait qu'ils avaient fait ça pour la protéger et parce qu'ils l'aimaient mais… Elle ne pouvait pas contenir le sentiment de haine qui la submergeait. D'autant plus qu'aimant chacun d'entre eux, sa rage n'était que plus forte. N'avait-il donc aucune confiance en elle ? Elle continua à reculer.

Avant même qu'elle ne le touche, elle senti Kyo derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, juste avant de se cogner contre son torse, lui faisant face. Son regard rubis la transperça. Il était appuyé contre la porte coulissante de sa chambre, les bras croisés. Il observait la scène avec attention. Elle lui rendit son regard, le cœur battant à tous rompre. Lui aussi la considérait-il comme une faible ? Comme une charge ? Quelqu'un à protéger ? Qu'était-elle pour lui ? Comme en réponse, des souvenirs de la voix du démon lui revinrent.

« _Quel fille stupide, comment as-tu pu devenir chasseuse de primes ? _»

Elle senti son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« _Les faibles meures, les fort restes, c'est la loi de la foret. _»

Sa main agrippa son kimono contre sa poitrine et sa gorge, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. La colère, la honte et le dégout d'elle-même la submergeaient. Les yeux rouges la fixaient toujours.

« _Parmi les sacrés du ciel les femmes sont interdites !_ » Alors que faisait-elle encore parmi eux ? « _Je ne veux pas que tu nous suives, rentre chez toi… » _Etait-il sérieux à ce moment-là ? Voulait-il toujour qu'elle parte ?

Elle senti des larmes qui menaçaient de déborder devant sa frustration et son désarroi. Elle tenta de lutter, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. « Je ne suis pas faible, je ne suis pas faible, je ne suis pas faible, je suis… »

Un autre souvenir lui revint cette fois. Une voix, sa propre voix claire et forte du jour où elle avait rencontré Kyoshiro, il y à une éternité de cela.

« _Je suis celle qu'on dit partout sur la route de Tokai_ »

La main qui tenait son kimono se relâcha avant de tomber à ses côtés. Son corps se détendit.

« _Je suis chasseuse de primes _»

Elle releva brusquement les yeux, redevenu sec. Sa fierté refit surface, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi forte que ses amis mais…

« _Je suis le chasseur »_

Elle n'avait _rien _d'une proie.

Le regard rubis put voir ses émeraudes devenir aussi durs que des pierres adamantines. Ils avaient retrouvés la froideur et la détermination de la tueuse professionnelle qu'ils avaient tous tendance à oublier.

« _Je suis Yuya Shiina ! _»

D'un geste fluide et souple, elle dégaina son arme, avant de tirer. Une balle se logea en plein milieu du front de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à poignarder tigre rouge dans le dos. Elle n'avait même pas tourné la tête. Ne lâchant pas Kyo des yeux elle s'adressa à ses compagnons.

« Je n'ai pas besoins d'aide, »

L'ensemble de la Kyo-team se retourna vers elle, autant choqué par son geste que par la voix glaciale qu'elle employait.

« Je ne me mêle pas de vos combats, ne vous mêlez pas aux miens. »

Sans un regard pour ses compagnons, elle rangea son arme et faisant virevolter ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Le choc qu'elle voyait dans leurs yeux la rendait malade.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Avant de sortir elle fut bloquée par la silhouette noire du démon. Etait-ce une lueur d'approbation dans ses yeux ? De l'aprobation et quelque chose de... brulant. Elle senti une rougeur lui monter aux joue. L'ignorant superbement elle passa devant lui alors que son cœur s'emballait.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que ses amis la comprennent tant que_ lui_, le faisait.

S'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, elle ne se retourna pas.

Elle savait qu'il la suivrait.

* * *

><p>Kyo la laissa s'en allez avec un regard indéchiffrable. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir à sa suite. Abandonnant leurs amis ébahis derrière lui.<p>

Il pouvait sentir en lui le trouble de Kyoshiro. Comme si l'autre imbécile avait oublié à qui ils avaient tous à faire. Ou peut-être l'idiot avait-il préféré se le cacher à lui-même ? Oublié que par sa faute, la petite fille qui adorait son grand frère était devenue une jeune femme qui tuait pour vivre ? C'était sans doute plus facile pour lui.

Kyo quand à lui ronronnait intérieurement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu se côté de la personnalité de sa planche à pain, une chose qu'il n'avait pu observer qu'au travers des yeux de Kyoshiro à l'époque.

Une chasseuse de prime au regard déterminé, cette même détermination que Kyoshiro n'avait pu accepter chez elle.

_« Yuya il ne faut pas tué ! »_ Quel hypocrite il avait été. Qu'un pareil conseil vienne de celui qui avait tué son frère était hilarant.

Cette détermination qui l'avait fait l'épargner quand il avait enfin pu la voir par ses propres yeux.

_« Je le tuerait de mes mains ! Je ne mourrais pas avant !_ »

Oh oui elle était une tueuse, certes elle ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie qu'eux. Elle était moins puissante mais elle était une professionnelle. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que l'argent qu'elle rapportait tombait du ciel, même si il lui arrivait rarement de tuer à présent.

Il n'était pas le seul à être au courant. Okuni en tant qu'informatrice et même Yukimura devait avoir compris d'où venait l'étrange baisse du nombre des petits criminels sur leur passage.

Sans même s'en apercevoir elle était devenue le centre du groupe. Même si c'est lui qu'ils suivaient c'était autour d'elle qu'ils s'étaient liés. C'était elle qu'ils protégeaient chacun à leur tour. Si lui était leur esprit, elle était leur cœur, le point vital de leur étrange alliance.

Et c'est parce qu'elle avait gouté aux ténèbres qu'elle les comprenait si bien. Et c'est parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas cela que Tigre rouge, Akira et même Kyoshiro ne pourrait jamais la posséder ni la comprendre. Le démon gronda. Ils n'étaient pas dignes d'elle, voilà tous.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrais l'avoir.

Sasuke était encore bien trop jeune pour comprendre, et quand le moment serait venu il serait déjà trop tard, quand à Yukimura… S'il se mettait en tête de trop se rapprocher d'elle alors un combat serait toujours agréable. Quoi que même sans, la compétition ne le dérangeait pas, sa propre chasse avait commencé bien avant celle du samouraï aux yeux violet.

La demoiselle n'avait rien d'une proie cependant, mais la traque n'en était que plus intéressante.

Dans la nuit noire, il laissa un sourire prédateur s'épanouir sur son visage. Il était amusant que leur histoire ait commencé par elle le traquant lui. La prime d'un million de rios. Qui chassait qui à présent ?

C'est en se léchant les lèvres qu'il suivie son odeur dans les ténèbres.

Elle était une chasseuse de primes.

Elle était Yuya Shiina.

Elle était une femme.

… Et elle serait _la **sienne**_.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! review?<p>

Au cas où tu te demandes ju5tin, non ce n'est pas le os dont je t'ai parlé, l'autre est beaucoup plus long et compliqué (pour moi)! Si tu veux béta-lectriser celui-ci c'est ok! XD


End file.
